Obsidian Meets Cerulean
by The Sadistic Optimist
Summary: Naruto tries to catch his train after a day of shopping, but runs into a man with sexy obsidian eyes who offers to drive him home and asks Naruto to stay with him. Completely Beta'd!
1. Obsidian Meets Cerulean

Obsidian Meets Cerulean

"Finally!!" the blond boy breathed.

"Can't believe those shoes were three hundred fucking dollars!!" But it was worth it; they were super cool - heavy as fuck - but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was catch his train home and rest his tired limbs.

It seemed fate had other plans in store for him. As soon as he made a bee line for the train station, he ran into someone and fell down, hard.

"OUCH!! Shit that frickin _hurt_!!" He yelled

"Hn, watch where you're going, dobe." Came a cold insult. Before the blond could reply, the train left its station and the announcements came on.

"Attention passengers that was the last train toward Konoha City; Repeat Last to Konoha City!"

That was when Naruto snapped.

"YOU FUCKTARD!! THAT WAS THE LAST TRAIN AND NOW I CAN'T GET HOME CAUSE I DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY FOR A CAB BECAUSE I BOUGHT THESE DAMN SHOES!! AND I-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP IDIOT!!" Came another cold insult. Naruto cringed a little before speaking up.

"T-teme don't tell me to shut up when your t-Ah." Naruto gasped as he looked up for the first time at the offender.

He was tall and pale-skinned; his hair was black with a blue tint that spiked in the back while his bangs roughly framed his face, and his onyx eyes had a shine of red.

The brunette raised his eyebrow in amusement as he watched the blond map out his body. He did the same thing, but upon looking at him, wondered if he was male at all.

The boy was much shorter than he; he had tan skin and was very slender with feminine curves. His brightly-spiked, yellow hair fell against pools of bright blue eyes. His cheeks harbored three whisker-like marks, giving him an animalistic beauty.

The blond snapped out of his daze to see the raven-haired male staring at him. He felt a blush warming his cheeks.

The brunette smirked. "Oi, what's wrong? Never been checked out before?" he teased.

The blond fumed, "S-shut up, teme! I've been checked out before!!" Naruto paused, reality slowly coming back to him. "Besides that, how the hell am I supposed to get home?!"

"Not my problem." the raven-haired male shrugged.

"Yeah the HELL it is!"

"How?"

"'Cause you got in my way!"

"Why didn't you just walk around then, dobe?" The brunette teased again.

"Geh- never mined! And the names Naruto Uzumaki, not dobe, Teme!!"

"Hn, and I'm Sasuke Uchiha, not teme, Dobe." He smugly replied.

"Later," Sasuke said as he walked off to his motorcycle. Naruto panicked.

"H-hey how am I gonna get home?!" he asked

"Call a cab."

"No way!" the blond shot back.

"Why the fuck not?!" the brunette retorted.

"C-cause I don't wanna be by myself." Naruto responded shyly.

Sasuke sighed "Then get on my motorcycle."

"Really?!" The blond asked, his eyes full of hope. Sasuke couldn't tell if he was happy or just stupid.

"Hn. If you try to walk you might end up getting raped by some pervert." The Uchiha smirked.

"Whatever!" Naruto snorted as he tossed his heavy ass shoes in the sidecar and climbed on the motorcycle behind Sasuke. Naruto squirmed.

"Oi, Naruto, what's wrong now?" Sasuke asked, exasperated. "Scared?"

"N-NO!! I-it's just that I don't know w-where I should p-put my h-hands." The Uzumaki stammered.

"Baka. Just put your hands around my waist." Sasuke said, as though it were the simplest thing in the world.

"HELL NO!! T-that's too embarrassing!!" Naruto blushed.

"Look, either you wrap your arms around me, or your skinny ass can fly with the wind." Sasuke stated as he threw the helmet at the blond and started the bike.

"Geh!!" Naruto strapped the helmet on and hooked onto Sasuke's waist tight, fearful for his life. Sasuke chuckled at this and Naruto leaned into the warmth of his back, causing Sasuke to blush a bit.

"Yo, Naruto, where do you live?" Sasuke asked, a feeble attempt at breaking the atmosphere.

"Mmhm… Konoha City… North District." Naruto murmured, snuggling into Sasuke's back.

"Ngh fine. Since Konoha's miles away, you can sleep some more until we get there." Sasuke grunted, speeding up. Naruto suddenly snapped out of his daze and started screaming at the top of his lungs.

Sasuke, thrown off by this, pulled over. "What the hell?!" He tried turning around, but the blond prevented that by clinging tighter. He began to sob into Sasuke's back. Sasuke looked down at the blond with eyes of concern, worry, and confusion. He spoke. "Naruto, you okay?" The boy shuffled closer and clutched his shirt tighter. Sasuke sighed. "If there's something wrong, you can tell me."

"Nghh...T-too F-fast." He sobbed "G-g-gonna D-die." Sasuke looked at him confused and decided to leave it be. Something deep within him, trivial - primal, even - struck him, then, and without thought, he began rubbing the blond's back in a soothing circular motion. After a few minutes the unwanted passenger calmed down.

"Are you okay now?" The brunette asked.

"Ah-sniff-y-yea." Naruto replied, burying his face ever deeper into Sasuke's back.

"Good." The Uchiha murmured as he started up his cycle and began to drive once more.

"H-hey, Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Im sorry." The blond apologized.

"For what?"

"Crying and making you drive me home." The younger male murmured. His voice was so low Sasuke could barely detect it over the revving of the motorcycle.

"S'kay. It's my fault anyway" The Uchiha replied, that primal urge to _be nice _and _take care _overwhelming him once more. A moment passed before he spoke once more. "Hey Naru?"

"Mnh?"

The brunette hesitated a bit. "S-stay at my place tonight, its getting kinda late and your place is too far." He tried to add more confidence to his voice than he actually felt.

"Ah okay, b-but only because its late… And, since I wasn't able to eat... you have to make me some Ramen?"The blonde suggested, soft hope filling his voice.

"HELL NO!" Sasuke responded, his voice firm.

"Ngh- why not?" Naruto crossed his arms and pouted. Which was a _huge _mistake, given they were on a motorcycle. Naruto almost flew off until Sasuke's arm shot back and caught him.

Sasuke snapped. "YOU STUPID IDIOT!! LET GO ONE MORE TIME AND I'LL TIE YOUR ASS IN THE SIDECAR WITH YOUR FUCKING SHOES!!"

" I-I'm sorry Sasuke, I'm sorry!!" Naruto said, clutching Sasuke's waist tighter than before and easily falling asleep in the process. Silence went on for about twenty minutes before Sasuke attempted to wake Naruto up.

"Oi, Naruto," he called. Silence.

"Naruto?" No response but silence.

Sasuke gave up with a sigh and decided to carry him to his apartment. It was an easy, fast decision to leave the dobe's ridiculously heavy shoes in the bike. The Uchiha scooped up the Uzumaki bridal style and walked to his door. He akwardly fished his keys out of his pockets and stumbled through the door.

Sasuke kicked the door shut and walked toward the couch. He dropped the blond on it thoughtlessly. Naruto whimpered at the loss of warmth and squirmed a bit. Sasuke just smirked and walked to his closet, grabbed a blanket and pillow for the blond guest. He walked back and carefully placed the pillow behind Naruto's head and the blanket on his body.

Sasuke stared down at Naruto and watched him sleep peacefully. He looked so vulnerable, so ravishable, so fuckable.

Sasuke paused and blinked twice.

_Fuckable??? _His mind thought.

Naruto groaned, shuffled, opened his eyes slightly. He looked up at Sasuke and reached his hand out toward him. Sasuke snapped back to reality and looked down.

"What is it, Naruto?"

"Mmm- Lie down with me." Naruto whispered. Sasuke nearly suffered a massive nose bleed. _Almost_. But he managed to refrain himself from spewing his bodily fluids over the unknowing blond. Again he blinked twice.

"W-what?" He asked, dumbfounded.

"Lie down with me." Naruto repeated, his tone more forceful than suggestive.

"Why?"

"Because it's cold."

"You have a blanket."

"Mhm. Not warm enough."

"Then I'll get you another."

"NO!!" Naruto screamed in frustration.

"Why not?" The brunette questioned.

"B-because I want you, Sasuke." The Uchiha stared, disbelieving. _He wants me! Naruto wants me!! _ His mind cheered. Slowly, Sasuke walked over to the couch and postioned himself behind Naruto._ He feels so warm; just like the sun.___Sasuke thought. Naruto laid his head on Sasuke's chest, smiling as Sasuke subconsciously entwined their hands together.

They stayed in that moment of bliss until Sasuke started moving his hands seductively down to Naruto's hips, grinding down Naruto's lap.

"Ah! Sasuke, what are you doing?!"

Naruto was given nothing but silence as a response. Sasuke silently continued to grind Naruto's hips down.

"Sa-AH-suke. _Mhmm_." Naruto moaned as he felt Sasuke's half-hardend erection through his pants. Suddenly Sasuke stopped all movement, much to Naruto's displeasure.

"_S-sasukeeee._" Naruto whined.

"Hn, Naruto."

"W-what?"

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said. Confused by this, Naruto called out to him once more.

"St- Stay with me, Naruto." Sasuke cut him off, his voice reflecting the blush that graced his pale skin. "Stay with me, Naruto." He repeated. "Stay with me and be mine, I don't want a one-night stand with someone I fell in love with." Sasuke stated.

_H-he loves me?!._ Naruto thought. The blond's heart flipped with joy.

The blissful chaos swarming Naruto's mind overtook his conscious; his eyes fell blank as he looked away, stared off into space. Worry overwhelmed Sasuke. Was rejection close at hand? It seemed so.

Suddenly, Naruto sat up and turned to face Sasuke, craning his neck to meet Sasuke eye to eye. He wrapped his hands around Sasuke's pale neck and straddled his hips. Sasuke jolted, startled, by Naruto's sudden movement.

He spoke up. "Naruto, what is your answer?" Naruto didn't speak. Instead, he leaned forward, pressed their lips together for a few seconds. Sasuke's heart skipped beats before Naruto leaned back and looked into Sasuke's onyx eyes.

"Does that answer your question, Teme?" Naruto smirked.

Sasuke growled lightly before grabbing Naruto's head and caputuring his lips in a passionate kiss. Naruto closed his eyes, relaxing into the kiss, but a sudden squeeze on his ass caused him to moan into the kiss. He tried to pull away, but the raven-haired male only deepened the kiss, firmly holding the blond's head while sucking and licking his tongue.

"Mhn-Sasuke." Naruto moaned as Sasuke slid his tongue in, exploring the wet orifice. Sasuke broke the kiss and slowly decended towards his neck, nipping and sucking on random spots before he latched himself on a spot below his ear. This earned him a loud moan from the blond. Naruto titled his head over, giving Sasuke more access to his neck. Sasuke slid his right hand off his ass and on the the hem of Naruto's pants, sliding his thumb in-between caramel skin and fabric.

Naruto mewled loudly as Sasuke unbuttoned his increasingly-tight pants and started groping his hard-on. The pale boy unlatched from Naruto's neck, leaving a hickey in its wake. Sasuke smirked and looked up, watched as Naruto struggled to control his panting and blushing. He looked a little further down and smirked once more as he saw the bulge between Naruto's legs.

"Ahh S-sasuke! _Ngh_!!" The blond screamed as Sasuke forcefully grabbed his erection through his underwear. The motion, though forceful, was wonderful - It sent sparks of delight through the blond's body, leaving him begging for more. It was only after Sasuke's remark that Naruto noticed he was actually crying out.

"Heh, dobe, if you're this turned on from simple foreplay, I wonder what you'll be like once I start actually fucking you." Sasuke wasted no time as he lifted up Naruto's shirt and tossed it on the floor. His hands roamed over Naruto's tanned chest and stopped at a pink nub. A sadistic sort of smile twisted his features as he started twisting and pinching it while he latched on to the other with his mouth.

"Sasuke -_AH_!! Stoopuah!!" The writhing blond panted out "I'll g-go c-c-crazy! _Nyaa_!!"

"Eager, aren't we?" Sasuke pulled on the hardened nub with force. "I'll drive you even more crazy, then."

"AH!! S-stop teasing m-me!!" The kitsune moaned again "J-just - _Ngh _- F-fuck!!"

"Heh. Is that an indirect way of askin' me to fuck you, Naru?" The brunette smirked while still pulling on his nipple.

"_HAH _YES!! JUST FUCKING FUCK ME ALREADY!!" Naruto spat. Sasuke stared for few seconds before forcefully pushing the blond down onto the couch, tearing off his pants and underwear, leaving him in his birthday suit. Naruto, slightly dazed by Sasuke's sudden movement, didn't even notice when Sasuke lifted his hips and wrapped his legs around his pale waist.

Sasuke grabbed two handfuls of tan ass, eliciting a small mewl from the owner, and spread the firm but soft globes of flesh. Sasuke eyed the tiny pink puckered hole he found there and unconsciously licked his lips.

"A virgin, Naru?" The raven smirked. "Ah, look how tight and pink it is." Sasuke thought aloud as he went to poke it. Tan hands flew down to cover his naughty spot, a red blush covering over his face. Sasuke smirked at Naruto's cute reaction.

"Scared, Nnaruto? Don't worry, I'll be gentle." Sasuke assured, though the tone of his voice suggested otherwise. He carefully removed the blond's hands off his anal. The Uchiha licked between the cheeks and stuck his tongue in. Naruto buckled down.

"_Uwaah_! S-sasu-_AH_!! Sasuke STO-DON'T!! _AHH_!!" Sasuke ignored Naruto's protesting and continued sucking and licking his tiny hole, coating it with his warm saliva. Sasuke moved back a little and wiggled his tongue in the tight hole; all the blond could do was buckle his hips and moan as he was reduced to a writhing mess of ecstasy.

"_AH _mgh _HAH_!!" Naruto moaned as Sasuke filled his ass with warm liquid. Sasuke pulled back and smirked at the panting, adorable, and fuckable-looking blond under him.

"_AHH _SASUKE!! The blond screamed as Sasuke suddenly shot two wet fingers up his ass, stretching him more. "T-take i-it out p-please S-sauke!!" Naruto begged "F-feels weird."

"Ngh, dobe, if I don't stretch you it will hurt when I start fucking you. And you don't want that, do you?"

"N-n-no _AH!_"

"I thought so," He murmured as he jammed his fingers into Naruto's prostate. Naruto moaned loudly, tried to push down on the digits but couldn't. Sasuke removed his fingers from the moist passage. The Uzumaki sat up in disappointment and looked at Sasuke through hazy, half-lidded, lust filled eyes. The Uchiha stood up and striped his clothes off. He smirked as he saw Naruto staring at him.

"I see there's something you like, dobe." He teased as he sat back down.

"S-sasukeee!" Naruto whined. Sasuke said nothing, waved his hand and motioned Naruto to sit on his lap. The blonde obediently, if eagerly, responded and crawled over, sat up to straddle his legs.

"_Sasuke_." The blond whined again as he wrapped his arms around the raven-haired male's neck. Sasuke smirked.

"Heh, look at you, Naruto, all wanton and needy. What would happen if I just left you here alone like this, ne?" Naruto growled as he tightened his grip around the raven-haired male's neck.

"I w-would rape t-the fuck outa y-you b-efore you could l-leave!!" Naruto spat.

"I see." The brunette snorted as he positioned Naruto's hips his thick, throbbing cock, leaking with pre-cum.

"C-chotto Matte!! Sa-sauke!!" Naruto cried out as he gripped Sasuke's firm shoulders.

"Are you scared, Naru-chan? Don't worry. I'll make you feel good." Sasuke assured him.

"D-demo-_AH_!!" Naruto words were cut short as Sasuke lowered him down on his aching member. Naruto let out whimpers of pain as Sasuke's huge member slowly entered him. Tears formed at the ends of his eyes, threatening to fall. He tightened his grip on Sasuke's shoulders, hard enough to leave bruises.

"Sa-_Ah_-sasuke it h-hurts!" The blond softly whined, fighting with all his might to hold back the tears that threatened to overcome him.

"I know. It will be over _Ugh _s-soon." The Uchiha groaned._ God he is so fucking tight, but so good. _Sasuke lowered him more, only succeeding in making the blond cry in pain once more.

"It's almost in, Naruto."

"It's d-deep."

"Yeah, I know, but you'll feel good in a minute." Sasuke soothed as he was finally sheathed in Naruto's heat. Sasuke unconsciously buckled his hips, making Naruto tense a bit as he went deeper inside him. Finally, after a few seconds, Naruto said the words he was waiting on.

"M-move."

Slowly sasuke pulled out of that tight heat, only leaving the tip in. He thrust back in, making Naruto gasp aloud as he hit that delicious sweet spot. Naruto's vision went white, and those delicious tingles ran throughout his body, overwhelming him with pleasure. He barely realized he was crying out aloud.

"_Uwaahh_!! Sa-sauke!!!

Loving his reaction, the raven-haired male thrust in again with more force.

"_AHHHH_!!! Naruto screamed, arching his back up this time, his ass clamping down on Sasuke's member every time he was impaled by the large cock. Sasuke lost all control at the sudden heat tightening around him. He pushed down and roughly turned the uke on his right side, throwing his left leg over his shoulder and leaving his right in an acquired angle.

Sasuke growled lightly as he started pounding into Naruto. Naruto's moans and mewls turned into incoherent screams as the position enabled Sasuke to reach deeper areas, hitting his prostate each time.

"Sasu-_AH_!! D-deep-_HYAAA_!! F-faster!!" The blond screamed. Sasuke smirked and grabbed Naruto's hips, forcing Naruto to meet every thrust.

"Naru-naruto!" The seme groaned as he sped up.

Naruto looked up through hazy blue eyes and pulled Sasuke down for a sloppy kiss. Tongues didn't battle for dominance, they danced and rubbed each other just for the sake of feeling one another. Sasuke wrapped his tongue around Naruto's and started sucking hard, coaxing more saliva into the kitsune's mouth. The sucking noise became louder as Sasuke started to dominate Naruto's mouth. He couldn't get enough of the blond's intoxicating taste. _Orange and cinnamon, _Sasuke thought.

Naruto pulled back, panting hard, chest heaving up and down. Sasuke just smirked and continued pounding into the ass in front of him. "Sasuke _AH_!!" Naruto screamed as Sasuke reached down and started pumping Naruto's neglected cock. Naruto clawed at the couch, tears spilling down at the extra pleasure.

"Cum _AH _g-going to C-cum!!" The blond screamed.

"Then come f-for me Na-naruto, scream m-my name in y-your height of pleasure." The seme said as he started thrusting and pumping harder, trying to reach his climax as well.

"Ngh, _AH_ I-I'm cumming SA-SASUKEEE!!!" Naruto screamed as Sasuke gave a violent thrust, causing him to cum all over his chest and Sasuke's hand.

"Ngh, Na-Naruto!!" Sasuke groaned at the feeling of being squeezed by such a tight heat. After a few more thrusts Sasuke too climaxed, releasing his warm seeds into Naruto's once virgin hole.

"_Hah Ah_!" Naruto gasped at the feeling of being filled by Sasuke's warm essence. After coming down from his high, Sasuke slowly pulled out. Naruto groaned at the loss, gasping as he felt Sasuke's seeds leave his anal and run down his leg onto the couch.

"Sasuke." Naruto whispered as he sat up and gave him a chaste kiss before falling back down, tired and worn out.

"Naruto," the Uchiha murmured as he got off the couch, grabbed a towel that was conveniently placed in the cushions, cleaned himself and Naruto off. He then scooped up the blond bridal style and carried him to his room. It was not dark yet; it had a comfortable atmosphere.

Sasuke pulled back the silk black covers and dumped Naruto on the bed. Naruto immediately curled into a ball at the loss of warmth and softly whined. "Heh," Sasuke chuckled at his cute reaction.

"Sasukeeee, hayaku, I'm cold!" The cute blond whined.

"Yeah, okay, Naru-chan." The brunette replied as walked over to the side of the bed and crawled in. Naruto immediately cuddled up to the raven-haired male, his head resting on Sasuke's chest, legs intertwined with each other. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's small waist. He deeply inhaled the scent that was Naruto. _Hn, just like the sun; warm, _he thought.

"Sasuke?" The blond asked, snapping Sasuke out of his thoughts.

"Hn?"

The blond squirmed a bit before talking. "I-I uh..."

"You what?" Sasuke prodded.

"I-i-i l-love y-you!!" Naruto squeaked out, blushing at his declaration, hiding his face in Sasuke's firm chest. Sasuke smiled and lightly kissed Naruto's blond locks, making said blond look up at him.

"Sa-sasuke?" Naruto questioned. Obsidian eyes looked into pools of cerulean before speaking.

"Me too Naruto. Aishiteru," Sasuke responded as a light pink blush tinted his face. Naruto smiled and reached up to kiss Sasuke on the cheek. He snuggled back into Sasuke's chest, sighing contentedly and relaxed, sleep overtaking him. Sasuke watched Naruto sleep silently. A strand of hair fell gently onto his face. Sasuke leaned forward and kissed the golden locks out of the way, then moved to lean close to Naruto's ear.

"Goodnight, Koi." He said before laying back, finally succumbing to sleep.

"G'night S'suke." Naruto murmured sleepily. Sasuke flashed a rare smile and closed his eyes to drift into the land of dreams with his dobe, his koi, his kitsune, his Naruto.

~Owari~

A/N: Okay people be easy it's my first fiction I've posted however it's the third fiction I've wrote. Heh I suppose to do this a long time ago because I already wrote a sequel already and -finished and its a M-preg so expect that around the holidays. Oh and before anyone yells at me for my spelling words wrong I just wanna say I'm dyslexic! Hey I know it's not an excuse for spelling errors cause I have spell check but still i just wanted to put that out there!!

Panda: People read and review!! I wanna know if I'm worthy enough to keep writing these fictions

Panda: ONE MORE THING PEOPLE I'D LIKE TO THANK XxBlackChaosxX FOR BEING THE BETA OF MY STORIES!!


	2. Returning

Hey you guys. Hope I haven't forgotten me. It's been 2 years since I've written this and I'm still getting follows and favorites. Makes me feel terrible leaving my stories behind.

I've debated whether to come back. I'm happy to tell you that I am :) Actually I have 3 stories written now. I've stocked up on them.

I'll tell you this now, I started writing when I was 16. I'm turning 20 this month now, so my stories have certainly matured. Hopefully.

* * *

I'm actually excited to make a comeback. Writing has always been fun for me. An outlet if you will.

I'm actually doing a lot of things again like I use to. Writing being one of them. Drawing being the next, I even updated my Deviantart for it... I'm rambling

A few things that _may _slow me down from updating are tumblr, Waffle house, K-pop concerts, sleeping and FF doing all this new work to the site.

Seriously anybody annoyed by it? But I digress.

I'll be doing so _heavy _editing on my 2 stories. I now re-read them and omg why did you people like it?

* * *

Watch out me for me. My latest one-shot should be up at least by the end of the month or sooner. That's if tumblr doesn't stop distracting me.

...Also I'm at Waffle house almost every night... I should just bring my laptop and type there...

**Obsidian Meets Cerulean will be getting the most editing. I mean like, the whole story might be changed up. Depends.**

Thank you and wait for me please~~


End file.
